World 1
World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ | item = None | exp = 30 | code = 近海警備 (Coastal Waters Defense) | text = 鎮守府正面近海の警備に出動せよ！ Mobilize for a patrol of the waters outside the naval base! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Tip *Easy map for flagship-sparkling . Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-2: 南西諸島沖 Sea around the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ | item = | exp = 50 | code = 南西諸島沖警備 (Nansei Islands Sea Defense) | text = 南西諸島沖に接近する敵前衛艦隊を捕捉、迎撃せよ！ Intercept the enemy's vanguard fleet in the seas off the Nansei Islands! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-3: 製油所地帯沿岸 Coastal Refinery Zone | difficulty = ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 80 | code = 海上護衛作戦 (Maritime Convoy Tactics) | text = 製油所地帯沿岸部の海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Protect the supply lines from our coastal refineries! }} Stage Guide The route from D to C is one-way only (you can not move from C to D). All compass spins in this stage are random. Keep trying if you're getting detoured to the maelstrom. Do note that F has heavy cruisers and the boss node has a battleship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 100 | code = 南1号作戦 (First Southern Operation Tactics) | text = 南西諸島の防衛ライン上の敵侵攻艦隊を捕捉、全力出撃でこれを撃滅せよ！ An enemy invasion fleet is pressing on the defensive line in the Nansei Islands. Sail out in full force and destroy them! }} Stage Guide After playing this stage once you may notice that standard aircraft carriers kind of hurt. For now your only countermeasures are to pick up a few heavy cruisers in this stage or 1-3 and train them up or just trying to craft battleships for doing the same just to push through with firepower and armor. Otherwise you can try to build your own aircraft carrier and put on fighters of your own to shoot down enemy aircraft. Note that this last suggestion will also help in completing the Akagi quest (A11 and B10). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 150 | code = 鎮守府近海対潜哨戒 (Naval base adjacent waters anti-submarine patrol) | text = なるべく小編成の対潜哨戒部隊を編成し、鎮守府近海の出没する敵潜水艦を発見・制圧せよ！ Organize a small seek-and-destroy ASW fleet to clean up the submarine-infested waters near the naval base!}} Stage Guide This is the first map which has branching rules, the first map with a boss HP bar requiring multiple completions, and some very powerful Flagship and Elite enemies if a poorly formed fleet is sortied. As it is an Extra Operation, it is not required to continue on to World 2. This is a complete submarine map, unless your fleet composition is wrong and you go off-course. Considering the experience you can achieve per sortie *~1500 exp) and compared to the consumption (8-9 bars), this map can be a good place to level up your DDs and CLs for low level admirals. Since the composition of most of the early formations are very small (less than 3), this is a very good place to have the Quests Bd1, Bd2, Bd3, Bd8, and Bw5 completed with little to no danger to ships. (Unless HQ level higher than 80, in case beware of node A) *'Recommended composition:' 1 CVL, 1 BBV, 2 DD or 2 CL with a 100% chance to reach the boss. Mixed between DD and CL is also ok (ex: 1 DD, 1CL, 1BBV, 1 CVL) **It's possible to substitute a CAV in for a CVL, but it's not advisable to do so without good equipment. *Nodes F and G consist of very strong enemies, even after being adjusted to your admiral level. Make sure you satisfy the fleet requirements above and have at least 1 DD or 1 CL in order to reach the boss safely. *Being sent from node B to node D requires more than 4 ships, but to go from node D to node I (boss) you must have 4 or fewer ships. If you lose enough ships at D to then have 4 ships or less you can go from D -> I (strongly discouraged) *At least 1 BBV is highly recommended as it can equip seaplanes to hit subs while allowing you to enter the 2nd shelling phase. *Clearing this map gives you a bonus medal and a boost to your admiral points for ranking purposes. At the beginning of each month, the boss HP bar will be reset, thus allowing you to obtain the medal and bonus points again. (If the month has reset and the boss bar didn't regen for you, get a new API link.) *The enemies on the map are scaled to your HQ level, which means that the enemy may rank up when you hit a certain HQ level. Nodes power up at levels 40 and 80. * Using an AV is an alternative for those without specific ASW equipments for the CVLs, since an AV can equip depth charge (but not SONAR) to boost their ASW damage, and an AV will still attack the enemy under moderate or heavy damage. The downside is that you will have to forego using Saiun, which may result in getting T-crossed in the boss node. A CAV is another alternative if you find the CVLs take too much damage too often, as it may happen beyond HQ level 80. * If you don't need any of the stage's drops and your Admiral Level is below 80, you can infinitely grind the first node by fitting your flagship with pure ASW equipment. The submarine can't attack unless it survives the shelling phase, and like grinding the first node of 1-1, getting MVP every run will virtually ensure that she doesn't become fatigued. ** Provided you have the resources to burn, consider adding units that can't steal MVP to the grind. Example compositions include CLx1/DDx5, CLTx1/DDx3/CVLx2, and DDx1/CVLx3/CAx2. If bringing carriers, remove their planes prior to sortieing. These ships will quickly reach low morale, but seeing as they won't be hitting anything (except in the rare case that the flagship misses), that's not a problem. ** If you're a low level admiral or just started playing the game, its better to focus on clearing 2-4 and using the first node of that map to level the fleet you will be using to clear it. You can get subs from this map as a drop but they're very rare if you're under HQ level 80 and will have a easier and cheaper time crafting for them. * Ideal composition for maximum ASW power: Jun'you Kai Ni(CVL), Ise/Hyuuga(BBV), Isuzu Kai Ni(CL), Yuubari/Ooyodo(CL, if with good ASW equipment). However difference between specific ships is negligible, equipments are much more important. * Ideal equipments recommended for HQ level over 80 (not including historical rewards not currently obtainable): ** Type 3 Depth Charge (+8) ** Type 3 SONAR (+10) ** Ka-type Observation Autogyro (+9) (Stock for Akitsu Maru Kai) ** Type 3 Spotter/Liaison (ASW) (+7) (Stock for Akitsu Maru Kai) ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) (+5) (Stock for Tone/Chikuma Kai Ni, requires remodel blueprint, but also Quest reward) ** Zuiun Model 12 (+5) (Stock for Fusou/Yamashiro Kai Ni, requires remodel blueprint) ** Prototype Seiran (Mountain Haze) (+6) (Stock for I-401 Kai, not preferred if you don't have I-401) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) (+6) (Quest reward, requires Hiryuu Kai Ni) ** Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) (+5) (Quest reward, requires Souryuu Kai Ni) ** Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (931 Air Group) (+7) (Stock for Ryuuhou Kai, requires Taigei and remodel blueprint, not recommended) ** Ju 87C Kai (+5) (Quest reward, requires 4 submarines and complicated sorties) Tips * A good grinding stage for TTK level <80 to level their new DD and CL to their first Kai. Put only one ship in your fleet, equip them with anti-sub weapons (recommended), and sortie. After the first node, DO NOT ADVANCE, retreat back to the base and repeat the process. 315-540 exp per sortie guaranteed. * Very good grinding stage for TTK level <40 looking to level their DDs and a CL: set CL as flagship and equip with all ASW equip, equip the DDs with one ASW equip each, CL always attacks first and gets MVP, doing first three nodes results in around 1500 exp per run for the CL while each DD gets around 600 exp. If the DDs are cheating the CL out of MVP take away their ASW equip or replace with lower level DD. ** Very effective for farming Isuzu, as her high ASW stat almost always result in victory (B or S). With this technique, an Isuzu can reach her Kai within approximately 20 minutes or so. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List